The Apology
by M. LaBrae
Summary: No summary will do - this is not a fan-fic... it's real life.


**Public Apology to My FanFic Readers**  
M. LaBrae

With love to any readers of my recently deleted R&I fan-fic.

Please, site moderators - leave this up for a few days at least before taking it down. I know it's not a fan-fic but it's important. You can ban me later.

* * *

I've been away from this site for several years now and I have gone through tons of stuff. That's life, right? I've gone through some major changes in my life and I'm posting this to try and explain a bit of it. I didn't know I was going to be writing this or even coming to this site when I sat down at my desk moments ago but here I am. So, I'll just dive right in. First off, I want to apologize for writing this story. Not because it was left incomplete - I'm sorry I wrote it and I'm sorry if any of you all have read it. To anyone who has read it who sees this letter, please accept my sincerest apologies - I'm sorry. Well, "what are you apologizing for?" - you might ask. Answer; for leading you toward spiritual corruption. For planting corrupt seed into your hearts and minds. For inspiring unrighteous thoughts or fueling unholy desires. I'm sorry for doing that. Please, forgive me. I don't expect everyone who reads this to even read it all the way through but if you do, just know that I appreciate it and sincerely hope you will hear me out./span/p

Several years ago, I began a decline in morality, living a sinful life that I am not proud of but allowed me to be re-introduced to someone who has forever changed my life in the best way possible. His name is Jesus. Yes, that Jesus. The one from the Bible. Please, hear me out. These past few years haven't been all pretty for me BUT leaving the darkness of the world behind for Jesus made every bit of it worth it. Guys, I'm not writing this to try to convert you to Christianity or make you believe anything. This is an apology and testimony. I've met God - He's absolutely 10000000% REAL. He's holy. He's loving - actually, He IS love - but He's holy love. Anything called "love" that isn't holy - is actually nothing more than deception. It's dangerous… dangerous enough to send your soul to hell. And that's why I'm writing this

I don't want any of you to go there. God loves you and I love you that's why I have to tell you this truth. You tell the truth to people you love. This fascination I had for a while a few years back with homosexual "love" stories which eventually lead me to want to write one of my own - was caused by me wanting to believe a lie, a DANGEROUS deception. I've been so close to hell, I could smell the smoke and feel the flames ( figuratively, I don't mean literally with my natural senses ) but hopefully, you get what I'm saying. I was soooo close. If anyone here who happens to read this and identifies as a member of the LGBTQ+ community - please, know this - I love you. I'm not saying any of this in hatred. If I hated you, I would lie to you and tell you that God will gladly let you waltz into heaven if you die in your sins - BUT I love you too much to lie to you. And I love Jesus too much to not make this effort to set right a wrong I have contributed too.

I checked and about 1,240 people have seen this story - that's a lot of souls who could possibly all be on their ways to hell partially because of me and I can't express to you all how much that really grieves me. I know it grieves God too. Again, I'm sorry. I'll just end with this - please, if you're reading this and you're thinking, that this is a joke - it isn't. I mean every word of this letter. You don't have to believe that but it's true. Jesus is the only way to receive salvation and enter into eternal life in heaven when you and I die one day. He's real. The Bible is true. The world is under great deception in the name of a false "love" that is actually not real love at all but pure evil straight from the pits of hell. Again, I'm saying all of this with compassion and care for those reading - not hatred, disgust, homophobia or whatever else. I'm writing this with the hope that maybe someone who reads it will take a look at their lives and just ask, "what will happen to me if I were to die right now?" If you ask yourself that question seriously and your answer is, "I really don't know," then please, please do this one thing - call out to Jesus right now and ask Him to open your eyes to the truth. He will do it, I promise you.

He loves you so much no words we have in the English or any other human language can really express it. He doesn't want you to go to hell - He wants you to live forever with Him in heaven. But you can only get there by going to Him and repenting of your sins and asking for His forgiveness. God created you for His own pleasure - it actually pleases the creator of the universe to give you and I Himself while living an unfathomably blessed life. God doesn't want anyone to end up in hell because hell was never intended to be a prison for human souls - it was created to imprison Satan and his demons. But every day, people all over the world willingly or unwillingly take their last breaths on earth only to realize they did not cease to exist - they are very much still aware of just how real the afterlife is. I don't want anyone here to end up there because of me. Please, while you still have breath in your lungs and blood pumping through your veins - get right with God. Jesus is real. Heaven and angels are real. Hell is real. The devil and demons are real. The spiritual world is trillions of times more real than the physical world. You cannot trust your "feelings" - they will lead you to the pits of hell. I know this kind of language isn't what's "popular" or "politically correct" but I love you too much to sell you the same lies the world is already feeding to you. I'd rather offend someone with the truth if it leads to a conviction and repentance than to tell you sweet-sounding words that direct you into the gates of hell.

Choose Jesus. Ask Him to forgive you and make sure to forgive everyone who has ever hurt or wronged or offended you - and He will forgive you and make you into a whole new person - the type of person that would stop everything they were doing to write an apology to thousands of people for leading them astray because He loves you and them too much to let any of us slip away from Him forever. So, I'll end with this - I'm sorry and I love you all. I pray everyone who read the fanfic has a chance to read this as well and if they don't, I pray someone who loves Jesus and knows Him will reach out to these 1,240 viewers and minister the truth to them before it's too late. This message may have seemed overly dramatic but eternity is a long time to spend burning - your soul is far too precious to God to end up in everlasting torment. He created you so He could spend an eternity loving you. He has a plan for your life on earth. He wants you to get to know Him as your Heavenly Father. He loves you. That's all I wanted to say. I plan to delete this account soon ( assuming it's not deleted before I do so ) but I want as many to read this as possible. Again, you don't have to believe anything I've shared here. It's completely up to you - but please, accept my apology. If anyone wants to reach out to me to talk more about Jesus and how to be saved or hear more of my personal or for any other (hopefully well-meaning) reason - please feel free to do so anytime via private message on Reddit RuffledPlume. Thanks for reading and God bless.


End file.
